


First Timer

by AltUniverseWash



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Trolls (Homestuck), Alternia, Consensual Sex, Delightful Abattoir cinematic universe, Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gratuitous Smut, Legislacerators, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, Tentabulges (Homestuck), pre-ascension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltUniverseWash/pseuds/AltUniverseWash
Summary: There were, Tyzias knew, exactly eight buttons on the standard dress-code compliant button-down shirt that she wore every single day to Legislacerator pre-screening classes. Tyzias knew this because she was counting every single one as Stelsa moved from the top to the bottom, slowly popping each button out of its hole and exposing just a little bit more of her skin.This is a NSFW exploration of the beginning of Tyzias and Stelsa's matespritship in the Delightful Abattoir universe.
Relationships: Tyzias Entykk/Stelsa Sezyat
Kudos: 9





	First Timer

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicitly NSFW smut. Very sweet, tender, nice smut... but definitely smut. If you're put off by sexual content, please proceed at your discretion.

There were, Tyzias knew, exactly eight buttons on the standard dress-code compliant button-down shirt that she wore every single day to Legislacerator pre-screening classes. Eight buttons, and she kept the first one unbuttoned because it always made her feel like she was choking. Eight buttons, and she always kept the bottom one unbuttoned because she was starting to acquire a little bit of extra padding around the stomach and that last button pulled in all the rest in a way that she didn’t like the look of.

So, in the end, six buttons. Tyzias knew this because she was counting every single one as Stelsa moved from the top to the bottom, slowly popping each button out of its hole and exposing just a little bit more of her skin. The sat facing each other on Stelsa’s loungeplank, just… sitting together. Nothing untoward or unseemly or inappropriate. Nothing more than two women having a simple chat after dinner together.

The unbuttoning of the shirt — that was… Tyzias wasn’t sure how to fit that into the framework of “we’re just hanging out, it’s casual” actually.

Four.

Five.

And six. That was all of them, and Tyzias felt almost painfully exposed. A little rush of air over her stomach, brushing up under the shirt that still hung loosely off her shoulders. Her bra, suddenly stark in its plain white against her gray skin. Padded… because Tyzias had felt self-conscious before going out that evening. She was allowed to feel self-conscious sometimes, right? To feel just that smallest touch of vanity when it didn’t hurt anybody. When Stelsa had been staring at her the entire time they were eating, and that felt good in a way that she hadn’t been quite prepared for.

“You’re beautiful.” She didn’t think she’d heard those words before. Not that she’d had much opportunity to at the ripe old age of nine sweeps. “Really, Zizi.” A little shiver up her back at that nickname — something that no one else bothered to call her. It was always “Tyzias” or sometimes “Tyz” but said in a way that made her think of too-casual acquaintances and people she didn’t really like to hang out with.

Tyzias blushed, but she didn’t say anything. There was a lot she _wanted_ to say, but words were suddenly and inexplicably very difficult for her.

Stelsa leaned closer. “Can I kiss you?”

She nodded, and the reaction was immediate — Stelsa leaned in all the way and pressed her lips to the soft skin of Tyzias’ neck, right above the dip of the collar bone. The warmth of that kiss spread out and she shivered in spite of it. And right after that, she heard Stelsa’s little _laugh-laugh-snort-snort-embarrassed laugh_ pattern — the way that she got when she was genuinely happy. The way that she always felt self-conscious about it, but she never stopped doing it around Tyzias.

“Can I touch you?” Stelsa’s voice was soft in her ear, a whispered breath that tickled her earlobe and sent another shiver through her.

* * *

The first time Tyzias Entykk asked her out on a date, Stelsa wasn’t sure what to make of it. They’d been attending the same prep courses for Legislacerator training every day, so it wasn’t like she didn’t know who Tyzias was… but she didn’t really know who Tyzias _was._ She generally kept to herself, spending a lot of time absorbed in books, with her glasses pushed up and her head bent down, reading. That, at least, Stelsa could appreciate. A good book — specifically a good book on proper bureaucratic procedure — was its own reward to work through.

They’d been in class together for a perigee when Tyzias first talked to her for more than a simple greeting. She’d been studying in the student lounge after class, reading intently, when she had the sense of someone walking up and standing above her. Looking up from her book, Stelsa saw the lanky figure of Tyzias Entykk, holding the same travel mug she always had, a stupid little smile on her face.

“Hey,” Tyzias said quickly — nervously — like it had taken a lot out of her to work up to this moment.

“ _Hey_ yourself, uh… Tyzias?” She wasn’t playing it up for effect — back then, Tyzias had been so thoroughly absorbed in her studies and disinterested in anything having to do with social interaction that Stelsa had to struggle to remember her name.

But the act of that remembering seemed to matter a great deal to Tyzias, whose eyes lit up as the stupid little smile became a big, stupid smile.

“Yeah! And you’re Stelsa,” she said… and then immediately looked mortified. “I mean, of course you are. I know your name. You know my name.”

“We do, in fact, know each other’s names,” Stelsa said with a small smile. Tyzias wasn’t going to win any commendations for her smooth performance, but there was something charming about her even still. Charming in a rough, _real_ way.

“Yeah!” Tyzias let out a small, short laugh that was probably more from nervousness than humor. “Can I ask you something?”

_Well, you already did, didn’t you?_ Except that felt like it would be a bit mean-spirited to say, somehow. Something about the look on Tyzias’ face told her that it wouldn’t be the right kind of thing to say… not just yet. “Of course you can.”

The expression on Tyzias’ face flashed from overjoyed to nervous in a beat of the blood pusher, and she wrung her hands together in front of her waist in a gesture that Stelsa wasn’t sure she was even fully aware of.

“So… I was wondering if maybe… maybe you’d like to go get dinner with me this morning. Or maybe coffee together sometime… I don’t really drink coffee but we could get coffee — that’d be fine, if that’s something you like. Coffee, that is. Drinking it.”

She couldn’t help herself — Stelsa felt something swell inside her, and something about this was so intensely _genuine_ that she found herself laughing — laugh, laugh, snort, snort… and she covered her mouth with her hands, flushed deep teal, and gasped. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that…”

But somehow, Tyzias was smiling at her… and there was a look in her eyes that Stelsa didn’t think she’d seen before. Something warm… something she would later come to know well, but that she hadn’t had a chance to understand yet.

“I’m sorry,” she said again quickly. “I… actually, I haven’t eaten anything yet and I’m starving. I would very much like to get dinner with you, Tyzias.”

* * *

“Please.” That was Tyzias’ only response — quick and insistent… almost desperate. Stelsa nodded and ran her hands on either side of Tyzias’ stomach, running along the soft-rough patch where her grub scars were, along her back and then around to the stomach again, down to the spots on the side of her stomach that Tyzias felt so self-conscious about.

But Stelsa’s touch was gentle, and the need to not be fully seen by this woman was rapidly and permanently vanishing from her conscious mind — Stelsa squeezed her waist softly and Tyzias could hear her cooing in a low, moaning voice. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of those gentle, delicate hands wash over her. Those hands began to travel up again, gliding along the line of her waist and cupping her breasts. Even through the fabric and padding of the bra, Tyzias could feel the brush of her hand.

“I… I don’t want to have this on anymore…” she said quickly, hoping it was obviously what she meant. As soon as she said it, those nimble, refined hands slipped around behind her back and undid the pair of clasps that held the bra in place. The pressure on her breasts loosened immediately, and a quick rush of cool air hit as Stelsa pulled the bra away and set it neatly on the longueplank beside them.

“Is that better?” Stelsa asked softly. Tyzias didn’t quite have the wherewithal to actually _answer_ right then, so she nodded frantically and — not completely on purpose — moaned softly.

“Okay,” Stelsa said. Her hands went back to Tyzias’ body — smooth palms on sensitive skin. Another run down to her waist, then back up again. This time, when Stelsa reached Tyzias’ breasts, she cupped then gently and squeezed just a little bit. Tyzias felt the reaction immediately — the sudden desire to moan and throw her hips forward and to have this woman inside of her or be inside of her and… Tyzias flushed deep teal and struggled to keep her breathing under control. _You are losing your shit, what the fuck?!_ But she couldn’t help it… didn’t _want_ to help it.

Tyzias kept her eyes closed, but she could hear the soft movement as Stelsa leaned in, and she could certainly feel it when Stelsa kissed her deeply on the mouth, then pulled back an inch… and licked softly at Tyzias’ lips.

“This is your first time doing this, isn’t it?” She asked. There wasn’t any judgment in that voice — just a sense of quiet devotion.

“Yes.” At least she managed to actually get words out that time.

“Mine too, actually,” Stelsa laughed lightly — the musical laugh that she used when she was more nervous than anything else. “First time for everything with you, actually.”

Tyzias opened her eyes to see the smiling, blushing face of the woman she loved staring at her.

“Really?” Tyzias asked. “You, uh… you seem to kinda know what you’re doing.”

Stelsa shrugged. “I’ve given it a lot of thought.” Her hands were still cupping Tyzias’ breasts… that still felt good… Tyzias still felt that same need to do _more_ with this woman.

She swallowed, hard. “Stels… can I ask you a question?”

“Well, you already did, didn’t you?” Light and playful — the tone of someone who’d gotten to know her well enough to know when she was pushing a boundary and when she could joke around. Stelsa smiled at her.

“Okay… would you mind if I undressed you?”

Stelsa’s hands went from cupping Tyzias’ breasts to clapped over her mouth in an expression of surprise. “Zizi! How positively scandalous!” She giggled behind those hands and her eyes were alight with energy. “But… I wouldn’t mind at all, as a matter of fact.”

* * *

Somewhere around their third week together, Stelsa realized two things. One was that they’d made a routine of this — Tyzias would walk up to her while she was reading and ask her (in a decreasingly awkward way) if she’d like to go out to eat. She would say yes… because she had specifically started waiting to eat dinner until Tyzias asked her. Then they would walk together to a small bronze-blood shop that sold a certain kind of stew that was good and cheap and they would eat a bowl of the stuff and talk to each other.

The second thing she realized — the one that took her a minute longer than the first — was that after three weeks of doing this, they were a couple.

It wasn’t just dinner together basically every day. Tyzias would text her to talk at all hours — to let her know what was going on in her life. To tell her about just how stupid the latest episode of the video show that she hate-watched was. To send her pictures of Fennecmom napping in various cute poses. To ask about how her day had been and tell her how much she was looking forward to seeing Stelsa next.

At the end of their third week together, they ended up at the same bronze-blood shop, eating the stew that they’d both come to associate with each other. Tyzias was looking a bit more deflated and less enthusiastic than usual — she picked and poked at her food, as if there was something wrong with it.

“Zizi, is everything okay?” Stelsa asked. She wasn’t sure exactly when she’d started calling Tyzias _Zizi_ instead of her full name, but Tyzias seemed to genuinely like it so she had no plans to stop. “You’re quieter than usual tonight.”

Tyzias shrugged. “It’s… it’s nothing, Stels. Just… thinking about some things.”

Stelsa beamed and reached out to take Tyzias’ hand. “Well, you can always tell me if there’s anything you want to talk about.”

Tyzias nodded, tried to smile, and kept eating her food in silence. She finished most of it before sliding the bowl forward and paying the man running the stall.

They took the same way back to their hiveblocks as always — a long, meandering path that took them through the gardens built for the teal blood Legiscorpus trainees and the nearby cerulean medical college. It was pleasant and quiet, and they were able to get back to their blocks before the sun crested the horizon and forced them under cover until dark.

Normally, they spent the time talking, but that morning Tyzias was still silent, walking along with her hands in her pockets. Stelsa walked next to her, looking worried.

“Zizi, are you sure you’re okay? I’m sorry for prodding but it really looks like something’s wrong and I—”

Before she’d had a chance to say anything else, Tyzias had turned and enveloped her in a warm embrace that felt in equal measures passionate and desperate. It felt like she was clinging onto the last traces of something that mattered to her.

“I don’t know what to do, Stels.” Her voice shook as she spoke, and Stelsa had no idea what had brought this on. Without prompting, Tyzias kept talking. “I don’t know how to handle this… you ever think about what we do every day together? We go and we eat food that the bronze blood cooks and… that’s food that the lowbloods made — that’s something that maybe comes from his lusus or maybe it’s from the lowblood settlements or something. And we come in and we eat it, and we don’t even know his _name!_ We’re gonna go offworld and we’ll at least be comfortable and what’s going to happen to him? Maybe he’ll end up as a cook in the Army… or maybe he’ll get sent out to the frontline and fucking _die!_ ”

She was shaking and Stelsa didn’t know how to respond to it. Because those were things that she’d thought of… and then she’d pushed them aside, because thinking about them had threatened to drive her crazy because there was nothing that she — that anyone — could do to change things.

“Zizi… what got you thinking about this?” She wrapped her arms around Tyzias’ waist and squeezed. “What can I do to help?”

Tyzias sighed and Stelsa could feel her shrugging. “I don’t know. I keep wondering if there’s something I can do somehow — some loophole in the Legiscorpus system that would give me some way to actually _help_ people. You know I read a book about the Signless?”

Stelsa felt herself freeze up, but she kept her voice calm. “Oh? I thought… I thought most of those books were banned now. By order of the new Empress.”

“Yeah…” Tyzias trailed off with another sigh. “Sure, but I found one in the archives at school. I read through it and put it right back where I found it. But… you know what… I don’t know why I even bothered. It’s not like I’m in any position to actually _change_ anything. There’s just… so much. Even to change things for one person seems so… overwhelming.”

Stelsa felt Tyzias slump up against her, and in that moment she felt like her pusher was going to break. As much as she tried to live within the system — to be a good member of the teal caste and keep her head down — she couldn’t lie and say that she hadn’t thought of these self-same issues on more than one occasion.

“Maybe we can talk about this later today,” Stelsa said quietly. “It’s getting late in the morning… why don’t we drop by my hiveblock — it’s closer. And I’ve got a spare room with a longueplank in it, if you don’t mind sleeping out of sopor for the day.”

She felt the hug grow momentarily tighter as Tyzias squeezed her.

“Yeah… okay… let’s do that.”

* * *

The same eight buttons were on Stelsa’s standard dress-code compliant button-down shirt, but she kept all eight of them buttoned. Tyzias started from the top and worked down, her nervous hands fumbling with each one and Stelsa sitting patiently and smiling and blushing as she worked her way down. When the last one was finally undone, Tyzias opened the shirt and shifted it over her shoulders — Stelsa shrugged and the shirt fell back onto the longueplank, leaving her bare shoulders, stomach, and bra-clad chest visible.

Tyizas swallowed and scooted in closer, reaching around behind Stelsa’s back to undo the clasp on the bra. It dropped down, revealing a pair of breasts that were, as far as Tyzias was concerned, perfect.

“You’re staring,” Stelsa said, her voice playful. “I know you didn’t ask, but it’s okay to touch too… if you want.”

She did want to, very much. She wanted, in fact, to do so much more than just touch — she slid a fraction of an inch closer… just enough to lean in. She bent in… and softly kissed Stelsa’s left nipple, drawing the motion out far more than she really needed to. Stelsa’s breath hitched into a half-moan and she bit her lip.

“That wasn’t strictly necessary to undress me, you know.” The same playful tone she had before. “Although… I suppose I don’t object to it.”

Tyzias kissed the side of her breast, then the spot where her ribs started. She wondered if there were parts of her body that made Stelsa feel self-conscious — if there were little places that she didn’t like to have attention called to.

She kissed down Stelsa’s side and finally got to her grub scars. At each scar, Tyzias stopped and traced the outline with the tip of her tongue, working around the edge and finally kissing the center before moving down again. She heard a halting moan from Stelsa.

“This… this isn’t fair.”

Tyzias stopped for a moment and looked up at her — Stelsa was meeting her gaze and her face was teal and flushed and it looked like she’d been breathing heavily.

“What’s not fair, Stels?”

“You’re… you’re doing this on purpose!” She said, her voice heavy with something that Tyzias couldn’t quite identify. “You’re… teasing me and I’m not even naked yet!”

“You’re right.” The longer Tyzias was doing this, the more she felt that initial nervousness burning away. Now she felt… downright playful herself. “I was being inconsiderate.”

Tyzias unzipped the side of Stelsa’s skirt and hooked her fingers into the edge of the skirt and the band of her underwear and pulled down slowly. Stelsa wiggled her hips as she went, helping to shrug off the skirt and panties. She kicked her legs, pushed off the garments, and was sitting on the longueplank fully and completely naked, blushing furiously and moving a hand to cover the bulge that was already swelling and writhing between her legs.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “I… uh… I didn’t think about… I…”

Tyzias smiled. “It’s fine…” She reached out and took the bulge in her hand, gripping loosely and running her hand up and down, slowly. The slick wetness coming out of the tip got on her fingers, and Tyzias rubbed her fingers along the side of Stelsa’s bulge, feeling the woman twist her hips as she went. “Trust me when I say it’s fine.”

“Oh… okay…” Stelsa moaned and shifted her hips. “As long as you don’t… mind…”

Tyzias was trying very hard to focus on playing this straight — on trying to be the one in control of this… but it was getting harder and harder to actually stay focused on anything other than the very naked, very excited Stelsa whose bulge wasn’t especially far from her face.

She walked her fingertips down Stelsa’s thigh, leaving small traces of that same wetness along the way. Once she got to the middle of her thighs, Tyzias, bent over again and began to kiss — marking each one of those small smears with a kiss. She worked up to her thigh, along to the hips, right up to the bony point in the hip that was so tantalizingly close to the bulge.

“Do you mind if I keep going?” Tyzias asked quietly — not playful, but sincere. “I’ve never… I’ve never actually done this before.”

“Oh fuck it, Zizi,” Stelsa said quickly, her voice slurring more than a little. “Neither have I… do whatever the fuck you want.”

_Whatever I want… what the fuck do I want to do?_ She’d been getting to this part basically by guesswork — by the general sense that it was the right thing to do in this circumstance. There was, however, one thing she absolutely, definitely wanted to do. Her face flushed brightly as she thought about it — as she remembered how many times she’d thought about it over the last two perigees.

Tyzias pushed herself up just a hair, took Stelsa’s bulge in her hand, and gently brought her lips down on the tip.

Stelsa’s reaction was immediate. She didn’t so much _moan_ as she _squeaked_ and brought a hand up to her mouth and bit the first knuckle to keep herself from screaming. Tyzias waited for a second to let her settle down, then slid her lips down further on the bulge, sucking gently.

Tyzias hadn’t been sure what to expect it to taste like — had even been a little bit nervous about it — but now that she was committed she found it was pleasant — it tasted like the skin and sweat of Stelsa’s body, but more so. It was exciting — a little bit intoxicating — and the feeling of Stelsa’s hips bucking up against her made her shiver all over.

“Zizi… you don’t… you don’t have to do this…” She gasped it out all at once, and Tyzias slid back up a bit, kissing the tip of the bulge as it slid out of her mouth.

“You don’t want me to?” A sincere question — she waited for Stelsa to catch her breath… waited for her to respond.

“Of course I _want_ you to — I’m just saying you don’t _have_ to.”

“Okay, well… I want to.”

Tyzias put her matesprit’s tentabulge into her mouth and sucked hard.

* * *

They’d just managed to get to the hiveblock before the daylight started in earnest, and the inside of the block was cool and pleasant, which was a welcome change from the already-mounting heat outside. Stelsa let them both into the respiteblock on her floor, switching on the lights as they walked inside.

From inside, there was the noise of something running along the floor, a great clattering of nails against the hard, wooden floors, and Stelsa’s lusus came running in to greet her. The lusus was a small barkbeast, probably not more than a foot and a half long. Stelsa reached down and scooped her up to give her a hug.

“Dogmom! How’re you doing? Did you miss me?” Dogmom barked at her and yipped happily. “You’re so nice! Look, I brought someone special to introduce to you!” She turned and pointed to Tyzias, who waved nervously. “This is Tyzias! She goes to school with me and also she means a lot to me, so please be nice.”

Dogmom barked again in a gesture that Stelsa assumed was agreement, so she set her down on the floor… where she immediately ran over to Tyzias, sat on her haunches, and barked at her.

“Oh!” Stelsa exclaimed. “This is wonderful! That means that she really likes you!” Tyzias bent over and scratched her behind the ears with a smile.

“Well that’s good. Always good to meet the matesprit’s parent, after all.”

Stelsa felt her face getting hot. _Matesprit? Did she just say that? Did I just… why am I not saying anything about this? Why am I not correcting her?_ And she didn’t say anything. Instead, she smiled broadly and walked over to put a hand on Tyzias’ shoulder.

“Zizi, do you want some coffee?” She turned to walk over to the food preparation block. “Or tea, if you’d prefer? Anything?”

“Tea is fine,” Tyzias replied — and it looked like she was blushing. “I don’t… I try not to drink coffee much. Already nervous enough as it is!” She grinned and self-consciously put a hand behind her head.

Five minutes later, Stelsa had made two cups of tea and set them on a small table between two plush chairs in her central living space. The chairs weren’t strictly next to each other, but they were angled in such a way that if she really wanted to, she could probably lean over and reach Tyzias without any great degree of difficulty.

“Look, I’m… I’m sorry about before, okay?” Tyzias said quietly. “I didn’t mean to get all weird. And… I don’t want you to think I was saying that you were doing something wrong.” She picked up the mug of tea and took a long, slow sip.

Stelsa felt a wave of feeling wash over her — a desire to hold Tyzias and tell her that everything would be okay. She had no idea if that was something she had any right to tell her — any right to promise — but it was what she wanted more than anything. She reached out and put a hand on Tyzias’ knee.

“Zizi, it’s fine. We’re all in the middle of this — all the time. How could I judge you for the same kind of thoughts I’ve had too? Besides…” _I love you._ “I care about you, Zizi.”

Tyzias smiled. “I care about you too, Stels. A whole lot, I think.” She set the cup down on the table and leaned forward, towards Stelsa. “A whole lot.”

Stelsa leaned in and suddenly she realized just how _close_ they were to each other. Tyzias was _right there._ Stelsa bent forward and put a hand on Tyzias’ chin. She stared into those beautiful eyes — eyes that she’d been seeing every cycle for weeks.

“You said matesprit, before,” Stelsa said. She desperately _needed_ to know the truth there. “Did you… mean it?”

There was a moment where she was afraid that Tyzias was going to claim she hadn’t been serious — that it had all been a silly joke or some kind of exaggeration. But Tyzias locked eyes with her and nodded. “I guess I did, Stels.”

She made a decision in that moment — a decision that even she wasn’t fully aware of at the time. In that moment, Stelsa decided that she wanted to spend her life with this woman — that she wanted to fall asleep next to her and wake up next to her. That she wanted to share who she was with her.

And, in that precise moment, that she wanted very much to kiss her.

Stelsa had never kissed anyone before. She moved forward, and her lips hovered a hair’s breadth from Tyzias’.

It was Tyzias who made the first move — who closed that distance and pressed a pair of soft lips to her own and closed her eyes.

* * *

_This is real. This is really happening. I’m sucking on her goddamn bulge and she is…_ Grabbing her hair. Stelsa was grabbing her hair and pulling and moaning and her hips kept moving. It was hard to keep up with the movement, but Tyzias felt like she was doing an admirable job of it.

With her one free hand, she reached out and gently cupped along the pelvic bone, letting her fingers slide gently down toward Stelsa’s nook — her fingers slipping into that warm, wet space with a soft squelching noise and a small, sharp moan from Stelsa.

“Zizi!” Tyzias stopped — waited. But Stelsa ran her fingers down through her hair and moaned again. “Please… don’t stop.”

That was all she needed — because she’d decided that this was what she was going to do, so this was what she was going to do. It was hard to coordinate what she was doing, but she was committed — mouth and hand, and her other hand. Stroking, sucking, and moving her fingers inside. Stelsa’s moans kept rising in pitch, getting faster and more frantic and more urgent as she went.

“Please don’t stop!” Stelsa was begging her now — pleading with her — and Tyzias thought that this had long moved past the abstract _we might do this some day_ sense but instead was firmly in the very real _I am about to cum in my matesprit’s mouth_ sense of the word.

She could feel the hot blush on her cheeks at the thought, but she was well past the point of caring. Maybe at the first hug, or the first kiss, or maybe even those first tentative steps of undressing. _But deep-throating her bulge while I finger her is probably a bit beyond the point of embarrassment mattering._

Tyzias wasn’t planning to ignore what her matesprit was telling her so loudly and so frequently, so she didn’t stop. She kept moving hands, fingers, and mouth — kept adjusting the way she was doing this to how Stelsa was responding. When something seemed to be particularly effective, she did more of it… until…

Stelsa’s moans rose to a fever pitch, she gripped a handful of Tyzias’ hair, and she threw her hips forward as her bulge twitched and spasmed and…

Tyzias swallowed, hard.

_It tastes like HER… but more so._

Stelsa was flat on her back on the loungeplank now, panting and trying desperately to catch her breath. Tyzias eased back up, propping herself on her elbows and getting to her knees. She scooted up the loungeplank and laid down again on her side, next to where Stelsa was lying back with a look of bliss plastered on her face.

“What made you… decide to do that?” she finally asked. “I… I didn’t expect that at all.”

“Did you like it?” Tyzias asked simply — a sincere question, not an attempt at being suggestive.

“Yes — of course I liked it!” She reached out and brushed a hand along Tyzias’ cheek. “I just didn’t _expect_ it!” She was letting her hands do half the talking now — Tyzias could feel her fingers running and down along her exposed skin, moving down towards the pants she was still wearing… working at the belt. “Zizi… can you please take these fucking pants off?”

With a laugh, Tyzias shifted herself over, arched her back on the loungeplank, and pulled the waist of her pants down as far as she could. She let her now-bare hips down and shrugged the rest of the way out of the pants. In spite of what they’d just finished, she was feeling more than a little bit self-conscious that she was now lying almost completely naked in front of her matesprit — something that she’d never done before. She could feel the tightness in her own bulge at the memory of what she’d just finished doing to Stelsa.

“And do you mind if _I_ touch you?” Stelsa’s voice was low and Tyzias wondered for a second if she’d suddenly and inexplicably developed the ability to read her mind. “Only if you’re comfortable with it of—”

“Yes.”

“Okay…” Stelsa laughed lightly. And without waiting, she reached out and wrapped a hand around Tyzias’ bulge and began to stroke up and down slowly. “I’ve never done this before.”

Tyzias couldn’t help herself — she let out a moan that was far louder than she intended, followed by a weak “It’s fine.”

Stelsa kept moving her hand in a slow rhythm, up and down along the line of her bulge. This was something that Tyzias had done herself plenty of times — had done herself while _thinking about Stelsa_ for fuck’s sake. But somehow, it felt different to actually be pressed up against her and feeling her doing this. Maybe not in the purely mechanical sense — but in every other possible way, it felt better.

Stelsa’s body was warm and soft against hers, and the way that she moved her hand gently to caress, squeeze, let go… and then played her fingers down along the bulge and around into Tyzias’ nook, curling her middle two fingers slightly and pushing them slowly inside. This was something else she’d done plenty of times… while thinking about Stelsa… but it felt _different_ when she wasn’t the one controlling it.

Tyzias closed her eyes, and she moaned. A week that she’d been coming to Stelsa’s hiveblock for tea and staying in the spare room… it had become a pleasant routine, and they’d held each other and kissed plenty.

But she hadn’t been expecting to do all of this.

She bit her lip. “Stels… I…” _love you._ She moaned again and took a long, gasping breath. The feeling of Stelsa’s hand… fingers… she was having a hard time thinking about anything else right then — her mind racing and dancing from place to place and sensation to sensation. She almost didn’t recognize the words as Stelsa whispered them in her ear.

“Would you like to fuck me?”

There was a time when she would’ve wanted to be smooth about this — to respond in some casual, clever way. That desire to perform — to be anything other than what she was in her core — had disappeared sometime between when she was sucking Stelsa’s bulge and when Stelsa had her fingers in her nook. Somewhere in that general vicinity. All that was left was the complete and utter sincerity of just how much she wanted this.

“Yes,” she managed to moan out.

* * *

Early the next evening after their first time having tea together in Stelsa’s hiveblock — after their first kiss — Stelsa poked her head into the spare room to check on Tyzias. Stelsa had offered to give her the recupercoon and take the loungeplank herself — she was used to falling asleep at her desk from time-to-time while studying anyway — but Tyzias had insisted. Stelsa had found her a blanket and bid her good-morning, and then she spent a very restless day sitting in her recupercoon and thinking about that kiss.

On the longueplank, Tyzias shifted and the blanket dropped off her side… and Stelsa saw that she’d stripped down to her bra and panties before bed. Blushing, Stelsa starting to turn away to leave.

_But she’ll be cold._

Hesitantly, Stelsa turned back and walked quietly into the room, kneeling down next to the sleeping form of Tyzias. Next to the sleeping form of… her matesprit? She wasn’t sure exactly where they’d crossed that invisible line into red, but they had definitely gotten there. At least speaking for herself, Stelsa had spent a fair amount of time having some rather _red_ thoughts about Tyzias.

Blushing, she reached down and picked up the blanket, setting it gently over Tyzias’ shoulders.

Tyzias stirred, and muttered softly. “You come in here to take a look?”

Stelsa felt her face burst into a fireball of embarrassment as she stammered out an answer. “N-no! I just went to check in on you and the blanket was on the floor so I… I picked it up for you.”

“Mmm-hmm… likely story,” Tyzias said in a sleepy voice… but a voice that was still playful and light. “Ask me when I’m less tired sometime… I’ll make sure to give you a better show.”

Standing up with her cheeks still flushed, she smiled at Tyzias. “Well… I will… I will keep that under advisement, Zizi.”

“You do that, Stels… you and that cute ass of yours…” She chuckled and pulled the blanket over her head. “Hope you get some more sleep. Personally I’ve been having a bit of trouble with it.” There was something so _suggestive_ about her voice, and Stelsa wasn’t sure entirely what to make of it.

“I _will._ Me and my cute ass.” She walked out of the room, closed the door behind her, and laughed to herself — genuinely, happily. Laugh, laugh, snort-snort — and then she clapped her hands to her mouth in a gesture that had long since become a habit rather than a sign of any actual embarrassment.

* * *

She wasn’t sure how, but her regulation-compliant button-down shirt had somehow managed to stay technically on throughout all of this. Now, Tyzias watched as it draped open, over her breasts and her stomach. She watched as she pressed her hips to Stelsa’s, moving her bulge to rub up against the tentabulge between her matesprit’s legs. Stelsa shivered and moaned and reached up to grab at Tyzias’ shoulders.

“Please…” she moaned softly — her hands running up and into Tyzias’ hair. “Please.” Desperate, moaning, urging her on. Tyzias lowered herself down until her stomach was pressed up against Stelsa’s and she was propped up on her hands, staring into Stelsa’s eyes. That look of desire — of _wanting_ that was there was impossible _not_ to see.

“You’re sure about this?” Tyzias asked. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Can you please shut up and fuck me?” Stelsa said quickly — and it didn’t sound _demanding_ as it sounded _pleading._ “Please… I’ve been thinking about this for weeks now.”

That was all the invitation that Tyzias needed. Another thing that she’d never done before — another thing she was learning with her matesprit. She lowered her hips, slid down a bit, and felt with her bulge — felt around until she found the opening to Stelsa’s nook. It was, to put it in blunt, honest terms, dripping wet. Tyzias rolled her hips forward and let her bulge slide inside.

The feeling was hard to describe fully — soft and silky and so warm all at once. For some reason, she’d always pictured this as something messy. And maybe it was, but it was something that also felt intensely _good._ She closed her eyes and let the feelings wash over her — let the pleasant shiver run from her bulge all the way up her back to her head. She bent down and moaned, letting her feelings out in one, long sound.

Underneath her, Stelsa moved her hips forward in response, pressing Tyzias’ bulge further inside until she was hip-to-hip with her matesprit. She could feel Stelsa’s bulge up against her pelvis and kept blushing — kept focusing on the feeling of movement inside her nook. Kept hoping that this would never have to end.

“You can… you can go faster if you want…” she muttered around another moan. Tyzias quickened the rhythm of her hips, moving as fluidly as she could manage. Stelsa let out a small, gasping sigh and turned her head to the side, biting her lip and throwing her head back against the loungeplank. _Well, at least I’m doing something right._

Without breaking stride, Stelsa reached down, around her thigh, and managed to slip a hand between her legs — and her fingers into her nook. Tyzias let out a long sigh as it happened — as she felt the pressure up against her bulge and in her nook and it was building with every single stroke — building as she watched Stelsa press herself down onto the loungeplank and moan with her eyes shut tight.

“Stels… I can’t…”

Stelsa turned and opened her eyes — and Tyzias had never seen such an expression of intense longing on those eyes before. She took her hand from between Tyzias’ legs and reached up with both hands, grabbing Tyzias behind the neck and pulling her in close. She craned her neck and kissed Tyzias quickly, smiling.

“Zizi, I want you to do this… please…” She leaned up again and kissed Tyzias slower this time, letting it linger and spread out and flow down through her. Until, between the kiss and the pressure between her legs, she didn’t think she could keep this at bay anymore.

_I have never wanted anything more in my entire life._

Finally, she let go — and with one, final moan, she was finished.

* * *

There were, Tyzias knew, exactly eight buttons on the standard dress-code compliant button-down shirt that was now tossed casually across the room and heaped somewhere near the door to the spare room in Stelsa Sezyat’s hiveblock. The room where, a week earlier, she’d told Stelsa she had a cute ass. The room where, ten minutes ago, she’d finished making love to Stelsa for the first time.

Now she lay there, arms around Stelsa, naked and _on_ each other in several different senses of the word. Tyzias sighed and closed her eyes — let herself drift into the feeling. Stelsa was running her fingers up and down along her stomach, settling in at times and moving at others. Touching her grub scars softly, running down to the spot where her hip started to turn into her pelvis — to the same spot on the hip that Tyzias had been kissing Stelsa not too long before.

“I cannot _believe_ we just did that,” Stelsa muttered. “Any of it.” She sighed happily. “But I’m glad we did it... _all_ of it.”

“Mmm…” That was almost the limit of Tyzias’ ability to respond, but she took a deep breath in and managed a “Me too, Stels” to follow it up with. That seemed to be plenty for the moment — Stelsa kept running her hands up and down Tyzias’ body, and Tyzias cradled Stelsa in her arms and squeezed her gently.

She felt herself drifting into a pleasant haze — a kind of half-sleep where she could still faintly feel the sensation of fingertips on bare skin. Fingertips that gradually slowed their circuit of her body… and finally stopped. At the furthest edge of her perception, she could tell that Stelsa’s breathing had shifted — had grown quieter and more even. Her chest moved in a soft, regular pattern and her hands draped along Tyzias’ stomach.

For her own part, Tyzias let herself drift in the in-between of waking and sleeping — a dream that she was keenly aware of. A dream that had, at least for the moment, become real. Whether it would stay that way or not wasn’t for her to know yet… but until she did, she would savor each and every second of it.

Tyzias sighed, and in her half-dream, she spoke the words aloud for the first time.

“I love you.”

And then, for a while, there was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos! I love that shit!
> 
> [Check out my Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/AltUniverseWash) (please note that I don't promo NSFW writing on my Twitter, so subscribe to my Ao3 for more of that stuff)


End file.
